The Rise of the Arbiter
by Zarik Toa Of Lightning
Summary: This is my rendition of the Covenant War, if it had started 500 years before, but we still had the advances from the games. it's what would happen if certain Humans became certain Covenant species.
1. Rendevous

Rise of the Arbiter

By Kerry Freeman

Note: I do not own Halo or any of the species featured in the games. Those are the property of Microsoft Corporation and 343 Industries. This is merely an Alternate Universe Spin-Off of the events in Halo: Reach, Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars, and any other games that may come out after April 29, 2011.

Chapter 1  
>Rendezvous<br>Rendezvous

"Move, spook!"  
>Kerry groaned. He hated mornings. He rolled out of bed. The Barracks were as empty as always. Six bunks to a wall. He may have been an officer, but he had requested to be treated like an enlisted man. Fairness, he said. Now he was beginning to regret it.<br>He got into his underharness, the underlayer of Sangheili combat dress. He went to wake his friend Adam Holz, species name Rha' Chonchiyee. He shook Adam.  
>"Five more minutes…"<br>Kerry smacked him in the head. Startled, Adam rolled over. This was bad as he was on a top bunk.  
>THUD!<br>After he helped him up off the floor, he went to his bunk and got his service harness, a cut-down non shielded version of a Sangheili Combat Harness. Then he and Adam left the barracks. As they walked across the field, they marveled at the utter perfection at which the base was run. Phantoms, Spirits, and Pelicans took off and landed at the airstrip. Hornets, Falcons, and Sabres flew training runs. Scorpions carried heavy trailers behind them. Troop transport Warthogs loaded with Marines and Grunts drove by. They made their way into the mess hall. It wasn't without incident. A Ghost shot by, its anti-gravity generator warbling. It nearly clipped Adam.  
>"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!"<br>They finally got to the mess. Today's breakfast was unusually normal, ham and eggs. They took a seat at an empty table. After they finished eating, spec ops commander Rtas 'Vadumee, a large Sangheili with half his mandibles missing, called them into a meeting.  
>"All right, men, we just got orders from ONI Command. Our team has been selected to assist in a raid led by ALPHA Team on Mars. This Op we go in by Phantom. Get suited up, we leave at 1000 hours. Dismissed!"<br>Adam and Kerry left the mess and headed back to barracks, this time without incident. Kerry got into his standard issue Sangheili Minor combat harness, and grabbed a Type-25 Directed Plasma Rifle and a Type-51 Carbine. This was just stand in armor until he got his personalized Assault harness. Adam got into a specialized Ranger harness and grabbed his Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Particle Beam Rifle) and Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. They both grabbed a bandolier of Type-1 Antipersonnel Plasma Grenades.  
>On the way out to the airstrip, they ran into a Sangheili in an Officer harness.<br>"Sup, Kevin?"  
>Kevin Golden, species name Voro 'Grioto, looked stressed.<br>"Didja hear about the op we got to go on? Freaking Mars!"  
>"We're in the same op! Your whole team goin?"<br>Two more Sangheili, both in Zealot armor, walked up. These were Nick and Chris Oliphant, species names Nihai and Rha 'Chonchiyo. They were the other members of Kevin's team.  
>Everyone went to the landing pad. Once there, a Type-25 Troop Transport Spirit was waiting for them. They all got in on the sides. The pressure seals hissed and they were sent on their way to the flagship Repentant Victory.<br>…...

A barren, red sand landscape. It went by many names. Mars, the Red Planet, The Red Star, fourth rock from the sun. But SPARTAN-241 had a different name for it.  
>Hell.<br>He had been dropped in with the ODSTs, using Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, known as SOEIVs, HEVs, or drop pods, depending on your squad. With the thin atmosphere, insertion had been mild. Only two casualties.  
>Once they landed, they had immediately come under fire by Innie forces. Their snipers took out most of his team. It was just him and a rookie ODST.<br>An explosion ripped the ground next to SPARTAN-241, destroying the ODST standing next to him. He fired back with his portable AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret. The rounds tore into the insurgent's body, leaving a bloody pulp.  
>A sniper round tore past his helmet. He ducked behind the wall he was using as cover and switched to his M392 Designated Marksman's Rifle. A quick shot took out the sniper. He was on his own.<br>"ALPHA Leader to Command, come in Command!" he yelled into the helmet mike.  
>"We have you, ALPHA Leader. Go ahead."<br>"Command, I am running low on reinforcements. I am in need of assistance!"  
>"We have a Phantom incoming on your position. ETA: 7 minutes."<br>"Copy that, Command. Awaiting friendly reinforcements."  
>This is taking way too damn long. That marine was my last chance at covering fire.<br>He hunkered down,waiting to ride out the storm, knowing that these seven minutes would be the longest of his life.


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2

Rescue

Kerry was going insane.

They were in a Phantom heading groundside and someone had forgotten the most important bit of preflight checks. Kevin was deathly afraid of heights and flying. _Someone_ forgot to knock him out. The entire insertion had been to the tune of screaming.

He was aware only just that the pilot was asking him something.

"Where are we going to land this thing? I only got so much fuel!"

Kerry leaned out of the Phantom and scanned the barren ground. He saw soldiers running to a rock where a lone man in armor was hiding.

"There! By that SPARTAN!"

The Phantom touched down by SPARTAN-241. He looked up, expecting to see replacement SPARTANs or ODSTs. Hell, even cannon fodder Marines would have been better than what he saw.

A drop ship full of Elites. Fucking Elites! He sighed inwardly. _This day can't get any worse_.

Kerry jumped out of the Phantom. He ran over to the SPARTAN. As he drew near, he saw the shredded torso of an ODST, along with multiple other corpses, all with bullet holes in their visors. He yelled to the SPARTAN.

"Heads up, soldier! What is your name?" he asked.

"Chief Petty Officer 3rd Class SPARTAN-241," the soldier yelled back, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"We are going to need you to take off your helmet. We need to check for brain trauma and the helmet is blocking our scanners."

"Fine," the Spartan said, exasperated.

He reached up and disengaged the seals on the helmet, then lifted.

The face beneath the helmet was not one Kerry expected.

Chris and Nick had just finished setting up a perimeter when they heard Kerry's gasp. They ran over to see what it was. When they got close enough to see the SPARTANs face, they skidded to a halt, stopping right next to Kerry.

"What's your name, soldier? Your REAL name, not your serial number."

"Ethan Black."

Kerry's eyes went wide, then narrowed. A feral growl escaped his split mandibles. Chris and Nick exchanged nervous glances. They stepped back a few steps. They were smart enough that they knew that when Kerry got like this, it was time to leave the area. The last time he had gotten like this, all that was left of the unfortunate soldier was a pile of carbonized bones.

Ethan-241 looked at the Elite standing over him. He looked pissed. The other two were slowly backing away in response to the Elite's growl.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

The Elite growled, "You dumbass! I told you to stay out of the UNSC!"

Ethan was incredulous.

"What! Do I know you?"

Kerry shook his head, laughing sardonically.

"You know all of us. I wondered why Kevin's team was assigned to a space op. Kevin has no stomach for flight."

Ethan was starting to understand what was happening.

"So, you're saying I know all of you?"

"Since junior high, at least," piped up the shorter of the two in the back.

"Looks like we're getting the gang back together!" added the taller one.

Ethan looked at them in turn. A sudden realization hit him.

"Only one person ever opposed my decision to join the SPARTANs. So that means you're…Kerry?"

The Elite nodded.

"And the Elites standing behind me are Chris and Nick Oliphant. The ones standing at the ship are Adam Holz and Kevin Golden."

Ethan thought about that for a second, then decked Kerry in the face.

"That's for calling me a dumbass!"

"Fair enough," Said Kerry, rubbing his sore jaw. "I just hope your skills with a T-51 are up to par."

Ethan laughed. Kerry didn't seem amused.

Suddenly, the plasma cannons on the dropship coughed. A flurry of bolts shot through the air toward the canyon wall. The sounds of screaming resounded, followed by the smell of cooked flesh mixed with ozone.

_ "Insurgents in the cliff wall, Lieutenant. We took 'em out,"_ said the pilot over the comm, _"We're gonna head out. Good luck, and Godspeed."_

The dropship took off, leaving them on the barren planet.

Cloaked, orbiting the Red Planet, on an unknown alien vessel, a large animal stalked the halls.

Baccheaus stormed through the halls of the Pious Inquisitor. He had a meeting with a San 'Shyuum, and nothing short of an Mgalekgolo would stop him. The Jiralhanae reflected on how he had gotten to be a Chieftain. Nobody would have believed it. Hell, even HE didn't believe it.

He got to the audience chamber, shouldered his Hammer, and bowed.

The hologram of the Prophet of Truth flickered on.

"Ah, Chieftain," Truth began, "I hope you are well?"

Baccheaus snorted.

"I would be better if I were commanding my pack," the Chieftain growled, "Instead of being on this ship, waiting for news."

Truth laughed. It was a cold, evil sound.

"You finally get your wish. Go and cleanse this human infestation. You have the blessing of the prophets."

The hologram snapped off. Underneath his beard, still kneeling, Baccheaus smiled.


	3. Reorganization

Chapter 3

Reorganization

Now that everyone had become reacquainted, and were armed, they were ready to fight.

Kevin got an updated target on the comm.

"Alright, everyone, we got a Hunter squad pinned down 2 klicks south of here, in a box canyon. We have been called in to provide covering fire for them."

"What? What in the hell could pin down one Hunter, let alone a squad?" Kerry wondered.

"We're about to find out," remarked Nick, "Luckily we got Wraiths," referring to the lumpy, whale-like mortar tanks that had been dropped off.

Kerry turned to Ethan. "Only three Wraiths and you're the odd one out. Hope you're good with a turret."

About fifteen minutes later, they came in sight of the problem. A giant converted mining Scarab was terrorizing at least five Hunters. Of those five, three were injured and they were all hiding behind a rock.

"What the hell is a Scarab doing here!" Yelled Kerry, "Ethan, take the helm, I'm goin' in!"

Kerry jumped off the Wraith and bee lined straight for the Hunters. His FOF transponder identified the lead Hunter as Trevor Davis, another old friend. Getting the gang back together again, indeed.

He skidded to a halt next to Trevor, not an easy feat with his back-jointed legs, made even harder because of his leathery hooves.

Trevor turned to him, and in a deep alien baritone asked, "State your name and rank."

"First Lieutenant Voro Tuyokee, AKA Kerry Freeman, ONI Special Operations Command, Section III. I grew up in Brookings, too, sir."

Trevor sighed. "I know you're doing your job, and it's damn good to see you again, but why the Hell did they send an ONI spook to monitor us?"

Kerry thought for a second. "Well, I would assume it would have something to do with that rogue Scarab. What happened?"

Trevor opened his mouth, or rather made the motion to as he didn't have a mouth, just as he was about to speak, he saw Kevin.

"Captain, SIR!" he snapped of a salute, nearly knocking his own head off with his shield.

"At ease, Corporal. What were you about to say?"

"That Scarab was dropped in as support for us during an assault on an Insurrectionist base. About five minutes later, a Spirit full of Brutes landed on it and offloaded. After about fifteen minutes later, it turned on us." He thought for a second, "D'you think the Brutes had anything to do with it?"

Kerry answered bluntly, "Move those Wraiths up! Get all heavy weapons up on that thing but hold fire!"

"Belay that cease fire! Fire when you have a clear shot!" argued Kevin

Kerry rounded on him.

"With all due respect, I know I was assigned to your unit this op, Captain, and you have tactical command over normal ground engagements, but this is something Section III will need to be informed of, and is best handled by a representative of that branch. As First Lieutenant and primary ONI Special Operations Command Specialist, I hereby rescind your tactical command over this op and take up command myself. Now, go tell those Wraiths to cease fire!"

Kevin grumbled, and then asked, "How are you going to get up there?"

Kerry smiled. "Leave that to me."

"Trevor, are you ready?"

The Hunter shuddered. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Fire!"

The world turned upside-down. Kerry felt a rush of air, then a dull pain as he hit the deck of the Scarab. He picked himself up, and then headed into the main cabin. What he saw was mentally disturbing.

Elite and human carcasses littered the ground. There were about twelve Brutes, three of which were controlling the vehicle. The other nine were feasting off the dead ex-crewmen.

Kerry felt his gorge rise, then fall to be replaced by the need to avenge the dead crewmen's honor.

"Hey, bastards!" he yelled, throwing plasma grenades into the midst of them.

In the confined space, the explosion was catastrophic. What Brutes weren't killed by the force of the grenades died from the high heat yield from the ignited plasma. Only one ape survived the blast.

Kerry dragged him out of the cabin and threw him down to Trevor. He then jumped off himself.

Kevin went to question the poor ape.

"Why did you kill our crew?"

The Brute spat at him.

"I will never tell you, Human-Born. The High Chieftain Baccheaus forbids us from telling you our mission. Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument. The Covenant will prevail!"

He gasped, and then looked down at the energy sword protruding out of his chest. He laughed and looked at Kevin with eyes full of hate.

"Your species is dishonorable. No wonder the Forerunners thought to leave you behind on the Great Journey. I only hope you die a death as dishonorable as my own."

His muscles seized up, then relaxed. The Brute had died.

Kerry pulled the sword out of the dead animal. He turned to Kevin.

"We need to contact ONI Section III immediately. Call in for pick-up. I'm scrubbing your mission."

Kevin scowled at him. "Why should I?"

By now, everyone had gathered around. Trevor was the first one to respond.

"He doesn't need to release that information."

"It's all right, old friend," Kerry said, placing a hand on the Hunter's shoulder, "I was going to tell him anyway. They all deserve to know in light of this incident."

He turned to the crowd.

"The reason I'm scrubbing this mission is because of the identity of this high Chieftain. He is an AWOL Brute Captain, and my brother. Tyler Freeman.

Nick and Chris looked at each other and gulped. Adam took a few steps back. Ethan paused in his inspection of the portable turret and looked up. He didn't seem surprised.

"He is strong and determined. That, coupled with his new status makes him a formidable foe. If you run into him, shoot first and ask questions later. Make no mistake he will do the same to you."

He turned to Kevin. "Call for evac now. You understand the dire nature of our situation."

Kerry walked away from the group. Chris followed him over.

Kerry asked him, "If the time comes, do you think you will be able to pull the trigger? I need to know if you're gonna stay in the group."

Chris looked him over thoroughly. "I know I will be able to do it. The question is, can you? He's your brother."

"He lost that right the instant he joined these Pure-borne! If it comes down to it, I will not hesitate! He is not deserving of the life that flows through his veins!

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

At that, Chris walked away, leaving Kerry to ponder his words.

Maccebeus ran. The chieftain was waiting, and to keep a chieftain waiting was bad, especially if you had bad news. And he had very bad news.

He got to the base. He looked around for a second, before spotting the chieftain. He ran harder.

"Chieftain, Chieftain! I have news of the attack!"

Baccheus turned. "Ah, Maccebeus, my friend! How went the sabotage?"

Maccebeus looked down. "It failed. We were thwarted by an Elite hit squad, led by a Voro Tuyokee."

The chieftain slammed his hammer onto the ground. "DAMN IT!That shisno! How dare him, the one who loved me as a child! He promised to stay out of my affairs!"

He turned to Maccebeus. "Find him…And kill him!


	4. Retribution

Chapter 4

Retribution

Kerry left the briefing room. He was recently promoted to Colonel. Even though standard troops and officers would label him as a spook, he was actually a middle man. He hated spooks as well.

They had briefed him on his assault of the Scarab, using his own battle footage. They had seemed particularly entranced by the scene with the Brutes eating the former crew. "Perfect brutality, and an excellent way to dispose of enemies," they said.

Kerry scowled. How much more depraved could Section III get? Why didn't they seem surprised? Upset, angry, but not surprised?

He was so distracted he ran right into Trevor. This in itself was upsetting as it is almost impossible to _not_ see a Hunter. He looked up at him.

"Sorry, Corporal. I'm kind of distracted."

Trevor chuckled. "No biggie. I was coming to get you. We have a new mission."

Kerry was bemused. "A new-"

"Don't have time to explain. We are needed in the briefing room."

Kerry groaned.

Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth sighed. He had expected Marines. Instead, he had five Elites, one Hunter, and a SPARTAN. Not that he had anything against them, they just seemed…alien. Then again, in light of recent events, he supposed they _were_ alien.

"All right, people, listen up. This next mission will take you on an enemy flagship. You are to capture this "Baccheaus" and return him to UNSC controlled space. You will be infiltrating using CCS infiltrator pods."

A schematic of the pod appeared.

"As far as we can tell, our CCS ships are identical to the ships used by this "Covenant". A CCS Prowler will deliver you to the target coordinates."

Kerry stood up. "Sir! Who will be commanding the mission?"

Stanforth stood and smiled. "You are ranking officer here. You will be commanding this operation."

"And we are to capture? No lethal force?"

"You are permitted to use lethal force _only _if necessary_._ If you can, the Admiralty would prefer a live Baccheaus."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

Stanforth turned to all of them. "You are the best of your individual branches. Elite Spec Ops, Hunter Assault Command, ONI Special Operations Command, and Project SPARTAN-II. I know you will do humanity well. Dismissed!"

They all started to leave.

"Excuse me. Corporal Davis, Colonel Freeman, Master Chief Petty Officer Ethan-241, I need to talk to you."

Adam stopped and turned. "But-"

Kerry cut him off. "Go. We'll catch up. Make sure the craft is prepared with all we need. Go to Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and see if he can spare a few SPARTAN Lasers."

Adam snapped off a salute, then walked off.

"Alright, gentlemen, I assume you all know the identity of Baccheaus?"

Kerry answered for all of them. "Yes. Brute War Captain Tyler Freeman, son of Shawna and David Freeman, went AWOL around 2021, now resurfaced as Covenant High Chieftain Baccheaus."

Stanforth looked impressed. "Very good, Colonel. But you left out a key piece of information, a piece that could be the difference between victory and failure on this mission."

"Sir?"

"Baccheaus is also your brother. I don't care how much you hate him, that's going to effect your judgement. I need to know if you can deal with this."

Kerry grunted. "I can kill him if I need to. I might kill him anyway."

"That's what I'm worried about. Your mental fitness checks out, though, so you're going no matter what. Dismissed!"

They entered into the hangar bay. The Elites were busy with Engineers retro-fitting the infiltration ship with large-scale active camouflage generators. Upon hearing their entrance, Adam turned to them.

"Repairs are well on their way, Sir!"

"Good job, Private. Did you get the lasers from the Master Chief?"

"I just mentioned Master Chief Ethan-241's name and he handed them right over."

Kerry heard movement behind him and turned. A SPARTAN in unknown armor was standing behind him.

He saluted, "Senior Chief Petty Officer Canan-116 reporting for duty, Sir!"

Kerry returned the salute. "At ease, Canan. It's good to see you again. Walk with me."

"Yes, Sir!"

Kerry laughed. "No sir needed, chief. You're a better soldier than me. I should be calling _you_ sir."

"Yeah, but you're ONI. Can't be to sure 'round here."

"Too true. What are you doing here?"

Canan looked uncomfortable. "John told me to come on the op in order to keep an eye on you. He respects you, but doesn't trust you to be leading this op, considering the identity of the target."

Kerry scowled for a split-second, then smiled. "It's good to have you. Go help Ethan load the weapons. I need to talk to Trevor."

As Canan walked off, Kerry turned toward Trevor and a new Hunter.

"Who's this?"

Trevor gestured toward the newbie. "This is Tyrel Hinze, a replacement for the Hunters I lost during that Scarab attack.

Tyrel snapped off a salute.

"What's his speciality?"

Tyrel answered. "Support and assault."

"Good. You two, get into that pod with Sierra-116 and Sierra-241. We'll meet up on the _Pious Inquisitor_. Good luck, soldiers."

Kerry turned away and walked toward his pod. Everyone was in except him.

He clambered into the pod. Nick put in the coordinates. The Shaw-Fujikawa engine engaged and they emerged into Slipspace.

A few hours later, the alarm sounded, warning them they were exiting the Slipstream. They braced for impact. If the math was right, they would emerge seconds from impact. The perfect stealth infiltration.

The Infiltrator dropped from Slipspace and impacted drill first into the _Pious Inquisitor_.

"Go go go!" Kerry yelled, pushing Adam out of the pod. He landed feet first, and the rest of the squad followed suit. They scanned the bay they landed in and secured the area.

"Kevin, get Sierra-241 on the horn. We need to know if they got in."

Kevin messed with the comm for a moment, and then it crackled to life.

"Colonel, you might want to hear this."

"Patch it through to my helmet."

The comm. Initiated. "-Rel Hinze to Colonel Freeman, repeat, Private First Class Tyrel Hinze to Colonel Freeman, come in! Broadcasting on all frequencies!"

"Tyrel, broadcast on E-Band only. What happened, Private?"

"Uh…" Tyrel started, sounding embarrassed, "I crashed."

Kerry chuckled. "That's the point. Put MCPO-241 on the comm."

"Yeah, about that…"

Kerry's voice took on a sharp edge. "What happened, Private?"

"We came out of Slipspace a microsecond too late. We emerged inside the atrium. Sierra-241 and Sierra-116 were knocked out upon impact, they hadn't put their helmets back on. Trevor's shield, which had been detached, slammed into his head. He's conscious, but may have the alien worm colony equivalent of a concussion. Covenant saboteurs are trying to get in from both the atrium and the hallway, and I don't dare use my assault cannon or my Scarab Gun for fear of toasting my comrades. The quicker you get here, the better."

"Roger that, Private. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Kerry cut the comm. He turned to his team.

"All right, Sangheili. BETA Squad is pinned down about a one klick from here. It's up to the Elites to bail them out. Nick, take the Jackhammer. Chris, you got the T-33. Adam, you're on sniper duty. Take a sniper rifle and as many clips as you need. Kevin, you bring the Plasma Cannon, we'll need it to lay down covering fire. Alright, we leave in five."

Kerry grabbed an MA37 Assault Rifle, a varant on the existing MA5B. He also grabbed T-51 Improved Plasma Rifle, an M6D Scoped Magnum Sidearm, and an M90 Close Assault Shotgun. After the five minutes were up, he opened the corridor door and, knowing he was in for the fight of his life, dove headfirst into a hail of boiling plasma, radioactive pellets and metal spikes. This was what he lived for. He would get to Baccheaus if it was the last thing he did. His family's honor demanded no less.


	5. Reintegration

Chapter 5

Reintegration

"AWWW, SHIT!"

The plasma grenade detonated inches from Nick's face. He lobbed a frag at the Brute who had thrown it, and hid behind the carcass he was using as cover. It bent inward from the concussive force. Nick looked over the body. He had taken out two Brutes, and what Grunts weren't shredded to ribbons were running for their lives.

"Hell YEAH!"

A flurry of superheated metal spikes flew past his head. He ducked again.

"DAMN IT, WHERE'S THAT CANNON!"

A hail of boiling energy erupted behind him, flying over his head to catch the Brute straight in the chest. After he was down, the cannon made short work of the remaining Grunts.

Nick hauled himself up. "Bout time ya got here."

Kevin shrugged, "Eh, Buggers slowed me down."

The comm crackled.

"All teams, we have located Baccheaus' chambers. Meet at these coordinates ASAP!"

Nick looked at Kevin, "Well, we better go."

A little while later, everyone was assembled at the proper place. Nick immediately noticed a dent in Trevor's face.

"What happened?"

Trevor grunted, "Don't ask…"

Kerry started, "Alright, men. We have found what we're looking for. We move in now!"

He opened the door and snuck in.

The room was as empty as a tomb. All they could see was furniture, a bed, and a few decidedly Human objects, like an Xbox 360.

"Uh," Nick started, "Where is he?"

"Right behind you"

They all turned to look

. Before them stood the largest Brute any of them had ever seen. Nine and a half feet tall, easily a ton. Angry scars crisscrossed his leathery hide, and the fur on top of his head stuck up like a Mohawk. In his hand he clutched a giant hammer, with a massive stone head.

Canan leaned toward Kerry, "Looks like you got the short end of the evolutionary stick"

Baccheaus leaped into the middle of the group and slammed his hammer down. The shockwave sent everyone flying.

Before he hit the wall, Chris got a shot of with the fuel rod gun. The radioactive bolt arced toward Baccheaus, who swatted it aside. The bolt slammed head on into Ethan, knocking him on the ground again.

Baccheaus charged at Chris, but halfway there he was deflected by ten tons of cobalt armor and orange worms. He slammed into the wall and found himself confronted by the duality that was Trevor and Tyrel. They armed their Assault Cannons to gel mode, and fired.

Baccheaus rolled out of the way, only to be hit by two SPnKr rockets, courtesy of Nick. The concussive force of the rockets stunned him.

Ethan and Kevin unloaded their turrets on him, forcing Baccheaus to his knees.

High above, Adam took aim with his Beam Rifle. He fired, the shot traveling through the metal barrier he was behind and hitting Baccheaus. The accelerated ions destroyed his shields.

Seeing an opening, Kerry ran up and jumped on Baccheaus' back, unloading the large M6D pistol into the Brute's spine. He roared in agony and threw Kerry off.

Kerry hit the ground hard and felt something snap. Baccheaus came up to him, hammer raised.

"So this is how it ends, brother," He sneered, "looks like I was superior after all."

Suddenly, he stiffened. The hammer dropped as he reached for his back. As he turned, Kerry could see seven purple knives stuck in his back. They started glowing. Kerry, knowing what was about to happen, covered his face.

All seven Energy Cutlasses detonated in a supercombine explosion. Bits of meat and bone and nerve erupted out of Baccheaus' back. The Brute collapsed in shock and pain.

Nick ran up to him and checked his pulse. Despite everything, he was still alive.

Alarms started to sound. A noise like massive engines turning over rang through the hull. Nick and Chris dragging the Brute Chieftain Baccheaus, everyone turned to run toward the escape pods.

All except one. Trying to move, Kerry realized that during the fight to capture Baccheaus, he had broken his spine, and was paralyzed.

Adam turned and held out a hand to him. Kerry slapped it away.

"I'll only slow you down. Go! Save yourself!"

Adam insited, "Never leave a man behind!"

"Dangit, Adam, that's an order! GO!"

At that, Adam ran. Kerry was alone in an enemy ship. As he heard the clack of hooves and paws on the ground, he reflected. No longer was he human. He was Sangheili, an Elite. He had done his job, and had paid the price. He was trapped. He was…content.

Adam hesitated, then turned and fled, tears staining his mandibles. As he sprinted to catch up to the team, he heard a scream behind him. He almost turned, but the need to respect his CO's last order overrode his sense of honor.

Over the Com, he heard Ethan yell, "Rally Points ALPHA and BRAVO have been compromised! Hangar bay has been designated Rally Point CHARLIE!"

A blue objective arrow appeared in his HUD. 500 meters forward, 700 down. A plan formulated in his head.

He made his way back into the atrium. Looking up, he saw what he wanted; a grav lift platform. Activating his jetpack, he boosted up to the platform.

Once on it, he stuck a grenade on the three hardlight beams holding it up. He activated his Armor Lockup.

The grenades detonated. The platform dropped rapidly. After 200 meters, he deactivated Lockup. At 400 he readied himself to jump. At 600, he leapt off the platform.

He hit the ground hard at 700 meters. His visor cracked and the lower left of his HUD was tinted red. Ignoring the pain in his limbs and the warbling of the shield monitor, he proceeded to sprint for the exit.

In front of him, the blast doors were closing. In the gap, he could see ALPHA squad defending a Phantom. He ramped up the speed in his Sprint module. He dove…

…and sailed through the gap with a centimeter of clearance. He ducked and rolled, coming up face to face with Ethan. Ethan turned and fired into the crowd of Covenant. "Where the heck were you?"

"How about less talking and more escaping? The ship is about to slip!"

Ethan turned to the Phantom. "Nick, please tell me you have good news!"

"Yessir! All read outs check normal."

"Alright, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The squad piled onto the Phantom. Ethan ran to the pilots station. "Nick, take us out of here."

The vehicle lifted up, spun, and accelerated out of the hangar. A ragged portal opened up in front of the Covenant Cruiser behind them, and then it was gone.

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Adam. "So, where's Kerry? Tell me he got off!"

Adam hung his head, "No. He insisted I leave him behind. I'm sorry."

Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was the right thing to do. He chose his death. That's more than most get. And it's probably for the best…"

With that, he turned and walked back to the pilot station, leaving Adam to contemplate his words.

END SECTION 1


	6. Rediscovery

Rediscovery

**Gamma Erandii System**

**27 years after the **

**Assault on the ****_Pious Inquisitor_**

The prowler _Spirit of Discovery_ cruised through the system. This was just a routine inspection to make sure no Covenant were in-system.

Her captain, Commander Natalie Weckler, was bored. She had been stuck on this duty for a year now. What she yearned for was to get back to earth, away from the war, and just bike. She didn't even want to be in this war, she had been conscripted. But if she was gonna be here, she might as well aim high.

Her first mate, a human born Grunt named Joseph Hayes, came up to her.

"What's our status?" Natalie asked.

"Hull pressure normal, all sensors check out silent. We're all alone out here."

"Good. Take the command," the commander said, "I need some sleep"

Three hours later, an alarm woke her up. She reached immediately for the bridge comm.

"Joey, what's happening?!"

"We're being boarded! Stealth Elites! We're struggling-"

The comm went dead.

She got up, grabbed her M6, and ran out of her chambers.

A massive firefight was taking place. The Grunts and humans seemed to be fighting nothing. But she knew better. Seeing a shimmer, she fired.

An Elite snapped into existence, purple blood oozing from a hole in its head. She took down a few more, before she heard the baritone of an Elite speaking English.

"Take the rest alive! We can interrogate them later!"

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place from where.

Arms like bands of steel grabbed her, and she felt herself thrown over the shoulder of a particularly large Elite. She tried to fight, but the thing looked at her and said, "Why do you fight if you know you'll lose? We don't intend to kill you."

It was the same familiar voice that had issued the order to take them alive. But try as she might, she couldn't place who it was.

The Elite set her down in a row next to the remaining survivors. He then proceeded to ask who each of them were.

"Hayes, Joseph, Heavy."

"Weckler, Natalie, Commander."

The leader hesitated when he heard Joey's name, but did a double take when hearing Natalie's. _So he DOES know me…strange, as I still don't know him_.

The leader finished the roll and turned what must have been his second in command. He whispered something to him, and the Elite nodded. The leader left.

"All right, humans! We are escorting you to the brig! Form up and follow Rhas here."

Natalie formed up. The second in command walked up to her. "Oh, not you. The Arbiter wants to see you and the Grunt in his chambers."

She and Joey followed the Elite to the designated room. "He's expecting you."

They walked in. The room was dark, but she noticed immediately something wrong. A human flatscreen LED TV was mounted on the wall to their left, with an XBox 360 on standby. An iPod Touch sat docked nearby

She turned to Joey, "Elites don't have XBoxes, at least as far as I know."

"Ah, my friends, how long has it been?"

Natalie and Joey jumped. The leader walked out from what was obviously a bedroom.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natalie demanded.

"Hmph. I'm disappointed," he said, "I thought at least Joey would remember me."

He tossed a picture at them. It was of a squad. Two Hunters, two SPARTANs, and five Elites. She recognized one of the SPARTANs and one of the Hunters. Ethan-241 and Trevor Davis. This was a picture of Alpha Squad.

"Where did you get this?"

He frowned, and tossed another picture toward them. This one showed two boys, with a big man that was obviously their father. She recognized all three of them. And only one was MIA.

"You…defected?"

"No!" He roared, "I was left to die on that ship! But the Covenant saw use for me, fixed my broken back. I have ascended to the rank of Arbiter!"

Joey tugged on Natalie's arm, "Who is this guy, again?"

The Arbiter heard him. "Have you no memory, my friend? Or has years of being thought dead wiped me from the minds of those I care about?"

Joey, confused, stated, "I still don't know who you are…"

The Arbiter chuckled, "Once, in a past life, I was known as Kerry Freeman, a Colonel in the UNSC Marine Corp, Elite Division. My last deployment was to see out the assassination of my own brother."

Natalie interjected, "He's alive. It turns out he was brainwashed by the Prophets into committing those acts. He has since filled your place on Alpha Squad."

Joey continued, "We have reason to believe you are under the same influence."

Kerry lashed out. He bitch-slapped Joey into the T.V. Kerry turned around and stalked off. "Report to the brig!" As he turned, Natalie noticed a weird protrusion out the back of his helmet. She helped Joey up and they left.

As they walked toward the brig, Natalie leaned toward Joey, "Didja see the thing on his head? I think that's what's controlling him."

"You think? How do we get it off?"

"I'm working on it…"

In his chambers, Kerry spasmed. The machine on his head sparked. A powerful feeling ran through him, like he was himself again. A duel was going on inside his soul, the new and old fighting it out for supremacy. This happened more and more frequently recently.

As usual, the newer side won. But it was closer than before; the old had almost come out on top. Now it just bided it's time, waiting for the right emotion to affect the machine, make it weak enough to win. Then he would be rid of the shackles the Prophets put on him, be able to join his kind again. That was worth the wait…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reemergence

After a few days, the verdict had been reached by the alien crew. The prisoners were too much to handle and were to be executed. When the crew of the _Spirit of Victory_ heard this, their spirits dropped. Most had just given up, but a few, led by Natalie and Joey, planned an escape.

Just hours before escape, they thought of a plan. Joey would distract the guards by pretending his methane tank was low, and when they opened the door, they would be jumped by Natalie, Joey, Bisenti, and Jenkins.

The plan had worked flawlessly. Natalie took a needler off one of the Elites, and they set about heading to reacquire their ship. They had forgotten that their ship was being studied, and ran headfirst into the second in command.

This was how they ended up in the execution hall, awaiting judgment. They had just been given the death sentence, when the Arbiter walked in. Distressed about seeing an execution, he asked of his subordinate why an execution was taking place. The subordinate told him that they had attempted escaping, but had been caught.

"And it might be best," suggested the subordinate, "If a member of the religious caste were to carry out this execution. And who better than the Arm of the Prophets?""

Caught in a hard place, Kerry agreed. Raising the sword up high, muttering unintelligibly to himself, he swung.

The blade stopped a millimeter from Natalie's neck. Looking at him, she noticed the machine on his head sparking.

Kerry clutched his head and screamed, a loud, chilling sound that tore apart the soul. The machine caught fire, and Kerry tore it from his head. Abruptly, he shuddered and collapsed.

Natalie looked on, wondering what had happened. He appeared to have rebelled against the programming. When he started to get up, he looked directly at her. She saw not the cold, dead eyes of the Arbiter, but the emotional, living eyes of Kerry Freeman. And then he ruined the moment.

"I'm back, BEEYOTCH!"

He immediately turned into a whirlwind of destruction, attacking all Elites nearby. After he was done, all were dead or dying. He turned to Natalie, who flinched.

"Where's your ship? I have intel the UNSC need."

Regaining her courage, but not her voice, she motioned for him to follow her. After a half hour of winding through the ship, they found the _Shadow of Victory. _Upon boarding, Kerry made for the crew quarters for a nap.

Natalie sat in the captain's chair. Her entire crew had been slaughtered, so all she had was Joey, Jenkins, and Bisenti. They got the ship under way. Natalie input the coordinates for a jump in accordance to the Cole Protocol, and slipped the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Recollection

**Reach**

**Epsilon Erandii system**

**7 Weeks after attack on _Spirit of Victory_**

At the ONI debriefing room, Kerry shuddered. He was not looking forward to facing his squadmates after these two years. He had explained his brainwashing to the briefing board, though, and they had given him amnesty. He awaited orders now.

"Kerry Freeman, this board has come to a decision."

Kerry sat up taller, expecting bad news.

"We hereby restore the rank of Colonel to you, and return you to active duty on Alpha Squad. Dismissed."

Kerry stood up, saluted, and walked from the room. That had gone better than expected. He left to the squad quarters.

The instant he opened the door, one ton of fur, hide, and armor slammed into him, dragging him into a bear hug.

"DAMN IT!"

His brother had gotten him in a bear (or would it be Brute?) hug.

"Yeah, Tyler, I missed ya too. NOW LET GO OF ME SO I CAN BREATH!"

Tyler released him. "Sorry."

"Eh, no harm done. I probably deserve it. Last time I saw ya, I was trying to kill you."

Tyler shrugged. "Well, the rest of the squad will be wantin' ta see ya."

Kerry followed his brother into the room. The rest of the squad was there. Each of them looked up in surprise from what they were doing. Trevor was the first to talk.

"We tried…"

Kerry, puzzled, asked, "Tried what?"

Trevor, indicating Tyler, responded, "We tried to kill this motherfucker, but no matter how many frags we roll into his tent, he won't die!"

The rest of the squad erupted into laughter. Kerry felt a weight lifted. He was home…

After a while, he decided to ask, "What happened while I was gone?"

Nick decided to reply, "We got better funding. Follow us."

They made their way into the armory first. Nick reached up and grabbed a large, purple, multi-chambered weapon. "This is the Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher, or as we call it, the plasma launcher. It fires up to four plasma grenade-based bolts that lock on to target and pursue. Once in contact, they stick, and after about four seconds, they detonate just like a plasma grenade."

He now grabbed a large rifle with a high caliber muzzle. "This is the Model-319 Individual Grenade Launcher System, or just grenade launcher. This fires a single frag grenade at ten times the range of a throw, and has an EMP function. You can hold the trigger to time when it detonates."

He now took out a weapon that looked like a Beam Rifle, but with a segmented muzzle. "This is the Type-52 Special Applications Rifle, or Focus rifle. It fires an orange beam of energy that deals massive damage to shields and tissue. Don't be on the receiving end."

He now pulled out a large, wide bore salmon colored weapon. "This is the Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy, or Concussion Rifle. It fires a high-charge plasma shot that explodes like a rocket on contact with any surface. Very deadly…"

Now he grabbed a spiked club as big as Tyler's forearm.

"What's that? We goin' back to the Stone Age or somethin'?"

"No, this is the T-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade, or Spike Grenade. It _can_ be used as a club, however, it's intended for throwing and sdticking."

Kerry looked at the updated arsenal. "These are all fine weapons, it seems…what do we have vehicle-wise?"

Tyler smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

He led them into the vehicle bay. Their tour stopped before a large, two seated Ghost-like vehicle. "This, my tiny lizard brother, is the Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage, or as we like to call it, the Revenant. It has a plasma mortar, similar to the Wraith, but on a smaller scale."

He now led them to a large, single wheeled metal monstrosity. "This, I took from the Brutes when I left. It is the Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle, or as we Brutes call it, the Chopper. It has two heavy spike rifles mounted on the sides, and the wheel is good for lacerating splatters."

He now led them to two Warthogs, one with a large rocket turret, and the other with a large single barrel turret. "These are the Missile and Gauss Warthogs. Same performance, new ammunition. The Missile Warthog shoots high-explosive rockets that can lock onto aerial bogies and take 'em out. We call her the Bosshog. The Gauss fires high velocity shells that are good for anti-vehicle and anti-aircraft. Deadly to infantry, as well."

Now they moved onto two VTOLs. "These are the Hornet and the Falcon. They are designed for tactical insertion. The Falcon has a chin mounted chaingun and two door guns, which can be switched between machine gun and grenade launcher. It can also fit six people in the troop bay The Hornet has two top mounted alternating machine guns and twin rocket launchers that can lock onto vehicles. It has space on the sides for four people, two to a side."

He moved to a large tank next. "The M808 Main Battle Tank, or Scorpion. It fires a 90mm high velocity tungsten carbide shell to take out enemy vehicles. It is armed with a machine gun for anti infantry. Up to four people can ride, one per tread."

They then made their way to a large, purple-and-green winged vehicle. "This, my friend, is the Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, aptly nicknamed the Banshee on account of the noise earlier model's antigrav generators made. Specially designed with Elites in mind, they have two alternating plasma cannons and fuel rod cannon for antivehicle. Has a limited boost capability, just like the Ghost and Wraith. In this squad, we usually designate two pilots for Banshees, three people to man a Falcon, and the remaining in Choppers or a Revenant. Trevor and Tyrel usually come in with the ODSTs."

Kerry, puzzled, asked, "ODSTs?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, you've been gone awhile. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. They drop in from upper atmosphere for tactical insertion. We only call them if we need serious backup. They were just starting service when we went after Tyler."

Suddenly, a noise chirped in his ear. New orders.

"Who's the CO here?" he asked.

"Well," Trevor laughed, "none of us have gone up in rank since last time, so you are."

"Well, I don't know the dynamics of this team very well," he started, "Who was in command before me?"

"Ethan was."

He turned to him. "Tactical command is temporarily yours until I better understand the team. Official command, however, including distribution of new orders, remains with me. Speaking of which…"

They all gathered round. "We have a new high priority assignment. We are being deployed to the outside of SWORD Base."

"But that's here!" Tyler yelled.

"That's right. We just got word that the Covenant have determined the location of Reach. Alpha has been assigned to ONI's highest priority base to ensure information doesn't fall into Covenant hands."

Ethan started in, "As this isn't a regular assignment, we don't go by regular rules. No ground vehicles, we can't risk 'em. We will insert by Hornet. I want Kerry and Nick up in the Banshee's for covering fire. Trevor and Tyrel go in by Phantom. I hope to see you on the battlefield. DISMISSED!"

They filed out. Kerry followed Nick to the Banshee. After a quick course in controls, they were off.


	9. Chapter 9

Reach

**ONI SWORD Base**

**5 hours after first contact with**

**Covenant battleships**

The two Banshees flew across the plain, and then arced back for another pass. They were out here for recon. Once they saw anything unusual, they would report to Reach HICOM and the rest of Team Alpha would be dispatched.

Kerry was bored. Nick had refused to let him take potshots at the moa running around on the plain, so he had nothing to do. This had been their fourth hour out here. Luckily he had hooked up his iPod to an interior compartment of his armor. He was blasting Hoobastank's "Connected" through the Banshees comm speakers.

The music faded, and an alarm sounded through the cockpit. He glanced down at the radar. A large bogey was headed their way.

"Uh, Blue Leader?"

"What is it, Blue One?"

"I have a large, unidentified ship headed our way. Please confirm."

There was a pause over the line. "Confirmed, Blue One. Contacting HICOM."

The alarm sounded in Alpha Squad's quarters. Ethan sat bolt upright.

"ALRIGHT, people, let's move! SQUADCOM says Kerry picked up a Covenant strike force en route to SWORD. Now we go in. GO!"

They assembled their gear and ran for the Hornets. They got on the sides, Kevin and Tyler rather reluctantly, and their appointed pilots took them off.

**6 hours after first contact**

The Hornets had just come in sight of SWORD. Kerry and Nick were too busy with another pair of Banshees to defend the base, but evidently not enough to talk.

"Nick, pop that guy!"

"He won't stay in my crosshairs!"

"Hey, dude, look. The calvary has arrived!"

Ethan leaned out of the Hornet, and charged his laser. "Ready…FIRE!"

A red beam of energy lanced across the distance and cut through one of the enemy Banshees. The macerated aircraft spiraled to earth and landed on a Portable Methane Chamber, igniting it. That set off a chain reaction that opened a huge hole in the enemy line.

One of the Banshees broke off and flew toward them. It did a U-Turn and flew alongside them. The cockpit opened.

"Whew," Kerry yelled, "I owe ya one! Now, where's Tyler?"

Tyler waved his hand.

"Alright, Bro," Kerry yelled, "Jump on. We gonna go Brute Bomb their ass!"

Tyler took a leap, and landed on the cockpit cover. The Banshee peeled off and divebombed the hole. A fuel rod arced from the underside to impact any stragglers. The vehicle abruptly pulled up, minus one Brute.

Tyler landed in the middle of the scorched crater. He unlimbered his Brute Shot, and turning, fired grenades in all directions. This cleared enough space for the Hornet to land.

Ethan and the rest of the squad leaped from the vehicle. Once they hit ground, they opened up on the Covenant that were in the vicinity. Wave after wave of Covenant fell.

After about five hours of fighting, they had demolished the enemy line. SWORD Base was safe for now.

Kerry and Nick brought their Banshees in for a landing. They got out, and headed to the mess hall. They had both been out for about fifteen hours, and needed the food. The others hung out around the team room, chatting and gaming. Ethan headed out to the shooting range with his DMR for target practice.

In the mess, Kerry and Nick scrutinized the choices on the board. Kerry eventually went for a medium-rare ribeye steak and a Sprite, while Nick chose a hamburger and water. They went to an empty table, which made most of the tables qualify. After about five minutes, with Kerry exclaiming about how much he had missed a good old cattle steak and lemon-lime soda, another person joined them.

"Sup, Natalie."

Natalie sighed, "Not much. You know, that Ethan-241 is a dick."

Nick looked up, "What did he do know?"

"He was complaining about how I didn't work during the siege. How can I, when I'm fucking ASSIGNED TO SPACE!"

"Well," Kerry started, "I'll talk to him. He may have tactical control, but I'm still his boss."

Kerry finished off his ribeye, dispensed his dishes, and left. He headed back to the team room, ready to give Ethan a few choice words.

He never reached there. A giant plasma beam cut through the walkway in front of him, and set the hallway on fire. The blast knocked him back, and a beam fell on him. He struggled for about fifteen minutes trying to get it off. When he did, he saw dropships fly by outside the window. Startled, he realized SWORD was under attack. He turned and ran back to the mess to make sure Nick and Natalie were alright.

When he got there, Grunts were swarming the room. Nick and Natalie were barricading themselves in the kitchen. He sprinted over to them, diving through the kitchen window. When he landed, he looked up to find a Plasma Repeater in his face.

A female voice yelled, "Whoa, dude, it's Kerry!"

Kerry got up, "Thanks Natalie."

He turned to the window.

"So…how we gonna get out of here? They're everywhere!"

Nick thought a bit. "You still have your grenades?"

"Yeah, why?"

He pointed. "Look what they brought."

Nick looked. Three Grunts were struggling to bring in a Methane Recharge Station.

Nick turned to him, "You think you can stick it?"

"I can stick it."

He primed the grenade and waited. The Grunts set down the Station. As soon as it touched the ground, he threw the grenade.

The blue ball arced through the air and hit the tank, immediately adhering to it.

They all ducked. Overhead, a flash of blue shone into the room. Immediately after, the mess hall exploded. The flash was so bright, and the noise so loud, he had to black out his eye coverings and turn off his audio receptors.

Even then, he was nearly blinded and deafened. After about five minutes, he turned everything back on and looked over the counter.

The room wasn't there anymore. A smoking crater was all that remained. Glowing blue blood spattered everything.

He looked at Nick, "You alright, dude?"

"Yeah."

He looked around. "Where's Natalie?"

The door to the oven opened up. "I'm here."

They helped her out of the oven. She had stuck herself in tight so it ended up with Kerry putting his hooves on the sides of the oven and pulling as hard as he could. When finally she came unstuck, the force of the pull flung Kerry into the wall. He got up, dazed.

"Kerry, stop messing around!"

"Come on!" Kerry yelled, "We have to get to the squad room."

They left the kitchen and ran. When they finally got to the squad room, the door was busted down. Fearing the worst, they burst in…

…and came face to face with a Brute Shot.

"Holy shit!"

Tyler lowered the Shot. "Where have you been?"

"We got pinned down in the kitchen."

"Kerry got an awesome stick on a Methane Recharge Station."

"The room exploded."

"And Natalie got stuck in an oven!"

Tyler started at that one. "Wait, what?"

"Long story. Tell ya later."

They walked into the main room. Ethan walked up to them. Natalie tensed up when he approached.

"Well, we just got orders from HICOM. We are leaving on a slip vector toward coordinates the Master Chief found in a rock sample retrieved from the battle of Sigma Octanus IV. We have been ordered to check 'em out.

"WHAT?! We're abandoning Reach?"

Ethan tensed, "I don't want to do it any more than you do, but we have our orders. As long as the orbital guns hold, we're fine."

He turned to Natalie. "You cooled down enough to pilot us there?"

She thought for a second, and then abruptly punched him in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

She smiled coldly, "Now I'm cool."

Kerry clapped his hands to get their attention. "ALRIGHT, now that that's over, can we get back to business?"

They all piled onto the _Spirit of Discovery_. Kerry took the Weapons station. He ached to try out the MAC gun, but also hoped they didn't run into a situation in which they needed it. Ethan was on navigations, and as usual, Joey was on life support.

Natalie turned the large ship around and headed out of the atmosphere. Almost immediately, the ship came under fire.

"Evasive maneuvers! Sound general quarters! All hands man battlestations! Arm weapons!"

"Charging MAC. Arming missile pods A through D."

The ship dove, then came back around into a perfect parallel firing position.

"Firing pods A through D."

180 flashes streaked through the night, arcing and twisting. They hit a ship that just seconds before had been hulled by a Super MAC Gun. The ship, already listing helplessly, was bombarded by the missiles. Explosions popped up all over the hull, and the ship disintegrated

"YEEEHAW!" yelled Kerry, "My first kill in space!"

Suddenly a heavy Corvette slipped right in front of them.

"Firing MAC!"

A dull thump reverberated through the hull. Almost instantly, the corvette was gutted through and through. A large part of the ship disintegrated.

"Now!" yelled Ethan, "Clear shot!"

"Ethan, engage Slipspace drive!"

"Drive engaged."

A hole appeared in the space-time area right in front of them. They nudged the _Spirit of Discovery_ through the rupture. The last thing they saw was a large amount of Covenant ships turn and angle themselves toward them. Then the rupture closed.

Natalie sighed, "We were lucky that time. Good shot with the MAC, Kerry."

"Eh, it was nothin'"

"Alright, crew, get into cryo. We got approximately three days in slipspace. Dismissed!"

Kerry and Nick headed toward the cryobay.

"Damn, that was exciting'!"

Nick frowned, "You know, I'm starting to think you're an adrenaline junkie."

"So, what if I like excitement?! I am what I am!"

Kerry crawled into his cryopod. He was exhausted. The day's events were catching up to him. The lid closed and he immediately fell asleep.

In his dreams, he saw a giant ring-world. It looked artificial. His mind's eye zoomed in on a meadow. Peaceful, idyllic. Suddenly, a sickly infection spread through the landscape. Balloon-shaped aliens scurried and hopped everywhere.

Now his mind's eye zoomed in on an immense room. In the center floated a large metal ball. The ball turned and Kerry saw a light.

The ball spoke to him, "You have been gone for far too long, human. _I_ have been gone for far too long.

Kerry looked down at himself, instead of the tanned skin, back-jointed legs, and armor he usually saw, he saw blue sweats, Oregon Ducks jacket over Blue Army shirt and Nike Shox.

"You see yourself as you truly are, Reclaimer. The heir of my creators. I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04. Help me cleanse this infection that has polluted this insallation."

Guilty Spark's light (was it an eye?) flashed. Kerry woke with a start. He coughed up the cryo-sludge. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. He got up and put on his combat harness. Even as he tried to dispel the nightmare as a byproduct of fatigue, he knew it was something more. He was about to leave for the mess hall when a voice came over the comm.

"Kerry? You better come up and see this!"

Kerry took off at a dead run toward the bridge. He skidded to a halt as he entered the bridge.

On the viewscreen was a giant ringworld, just like the one in his dreams. He turned to Natalie.

"Uh, what is…"

"That, Kerry, is Halo. Or at least, that's what our translation of the Covenant name for it is."

Joey piped in, "We just received orders from the _Pillar of Autumn_. The Master Chief is on board and we are to go with him down to the surface of that planet."

Suddenly a klaxon went off.

"Just received word from the _Autumn_! They have been targeted by Covenant forces and are attempting to land the ship! The package is evacing via lifepod. We will orbital drop next to his proposed coordinates. Kerry, Ethan, Nick, Kevin, and Tyler, you have ground duty! Dismissed!"

As they left the bridge, Kerry noticed Kevin shudder.

"Dude, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't like drops."

Kerry shrugged, "Eh, who does?"

They reached the pods. They turned to the weapons rack next to them and picked out weapons. Kerry chose a Carbine and a Plasma Repeater. Ethan took a heavy turret and a SRS-99 Sniper Rifle. Tyler picked out a Brute Shot and two Maulers. Nick chose a heavy plasma cannon and a Plasma Launcher. Kevin grabbed an MA37 and two M7/C SMGs.

Kerry took a deep breath. "Alright, everyone in!"

They all got into their pods. Kerry hit the release button. They dropped toward the surface of the ringworld.

Alpha Halo

**Bumblebee escape pod crash site**

**5 seconds after drop**

"Chief? Chief! Can you hear me?"

John stirred. He looked around and saw carnage all around him.

"At last! Can you move?"

John slowly got up. He picked up his MA5B from where it landed near the door. He kicked out the door of the Bumblebee and stepped out.

Cortana whispered in his ear, "The others…the impact. There's nothing we can do."

An alert pinged in John's helmet. "Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant drop ships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash."

Another alert pinged in his helmet. "We have UNSC contacts coming in directly above our position. Probably drop pods. I recommend-"

Now John spoke up, "Quiet!"

Five fireballs streaked above his head. Four of them impacted on the cliff he was on. The fifth went over the edge and exploded on the rocks below.

The door of the first pod blew open. An Elite stepped out.

"Damn! Poor Kevin!"

Chief walked up to the Elite. "Who are you?"

The Elite straightened up. "I am Corporal Kerry Freeman of the UNSC Marine Corps. This is my team, minus Kevin, poor bastard. We have been ordered to assist you in the exploration of this 'Halo'."

The rest of the team exited their pods. Two Banshee's screamed over their heads.

Nick asked the question they all were thinking, "D'ya think they saw us?"

As if in answer, the Banshee's arced back toward them.

Kerry turned to Nick, "Take those bastards out now!"

Nick charged up two plasma bolts and locked on to the Banshee. The gun fired. Two bolts arced toward the Banshee.

They stuck. A second later, they exploded in a cloud of ionized gas. A split-second later, the fuel rod magazine violently detonated, taking out the second Banshee. They spiraled and hit the rocks below.

Kerry looked over the edge. "Damn, dude. Nice shot."

John had had enough. "Why in the hell was I sent a bunch of punks and a triple-crossing know-it-all!?"

Kerry got up in his face. "Listen, 'Master Chief', I was brainwashed! And this group of 'punks' managed to hold off a five hour siege of SWORD Base without any support! So, show me and my team some respect!"

Ethan walked up and pulled Kerry to the side. "You know who that is, right?"

As Kerry and Ethan walked back, Cortana spoke to John. "Kid's got spunk. Never seen anybody get in your face like that. Just remember one thing, John."

"And what is that?"

"He's been in military longer than you. In fact, you and him share similar DNA. He personally was the donor for your particular batch of enhancement."

"Fine…"

John turned to the two men standing before him. "Let's move!"

They crossed the bridge and headed into a large canyon. Almost immediately Cortana picked up an emergency beacon.

"I'm reading a lifeboat beacon over the next hill. We should check to see if there are any survivors"

Kerry turned to his team. "Alright, guys. There is a very good chance Covenant have located them. Tyler, we send you in first!"

"Wait, but, but..." he sputtered, "Why me?"

"You're the strongest of all of us." John clarified, "We need brute strength, no pun intended."

"I've already sent a message to the survivors," Cortana added, "They know about your...irregular team, Corporal."

"Alright!" yelled Nick, "Let's go kick some Covenant tail!"

(Authors Note) Ok, I am ending the Rise of the Arbiter here. As writing any more will result in pretty much a carbon copy of the games, i will pick up with my new story, Strange Circumstances, set after the Battle of the Ark.


End file.
